Correio Coruja Eletrônico
by EduardoVictor
Summary: Mensagens perdidas em um mundo Potteriano mais cômico.


**********Título:** Correio Coruja Eletrônico.**  
****Autor:** Eduardo Victor.******  
****Gênero:** Comédia/Romance.******  
****Classificação:** T (NC-13).******  
**

* * *

**Observações/Informações:**

**1. **A fanfic é inteiramente escrita em forma de mensagens, e cada capítulo será centrado em um único personagem, alternando assim conforme os capítulos. **  
**

**2.** Vou seguir a personalidade dos personagens conforme descritos nos livros e não dar uma OOC, mas para dar um "ar" alternativo e de comédia, talvez podem ocorrer algumas mudanças ou maluquices. Caso eu saia um pouco da "realidade potteriana", deixem um review avisando, mas não me matem! haha.

**3.** Como qualquer outra fanfic Potteriana, personagens e lugares não me pertencem, e sim à J.K. Rowling.

**4. **Nunca escrevi uma fanfic tão alternativa assim, vamos ver no que vai dar!

* * *

**Correio Coruja Eletrônico.  
**_por Eduardo Victor_

_Mensagens perdidas em um mundo Potteriano mais cômico._

_**xx**  
_

* * *

**xx Ron xx**

**Namoradas, cuecas e búlgaros.  
**

* * *

**Ron: **Cara, você acha que ela está mesmo estudando?

**Harry: **Qual é Ron, relaxa. O que você acha que ela poderia estar fazendo?

**Ron: **Não sei, talvez dando uns amassos naquele idiota do Krum.

**Harry: **Como se o búlgaro fosse vir para Londres _apenas_ para ver ela.

**Ron:** Voldemort atravessou o mundo inteiro durante anos para ter a sua cabeça, por que seria diferente com a Hermione?

**Harry: **Não sei, talvez porque o Krum não queira matar ela...

**Ron: **Não queira mata-la, mas com certeza quer outra coisa...

**Harry: **Argh, isso foi nojento, Ron. Sem mais, dá um tempo.

**xx**

**Ron: **Simas?

**Simas: **Ron?

**Ron: **Você sabe exatamente o local onde o Vitor Krum mora?

**Simas: **Que Vitor Krum? O superastro do quadribol mundial?

**Ron: **O mesmo búlgaro preguiçoso e ladrão de namoradas.

**Simas: **O Krum está pegando a Lilá...?

**Ron: **NÃO, SIMAS! A HERMIONE...

**Simas: **Puxa, você está namorando a Mione? Cara, isso é ótimo... desde quando?

**Ron: **Desde sempre, seu inútil.

**Simas: **Tá o.k., eu não sei onde ele mora, foi mal, mas você é um Weasley, e Weasleys não desistem nunca. Você ainda tem tempo de conquistar a garota.

**Ron: **Simas, eu já conquistei... olha, esquece. Apenas me informe se souber de algo, e ah, o Krum não é nenhum super astro do quadribol. Ele dorme em jogo e voa super mal.

**xx**

**Ron: **Luna!

**Luna: **Olá, estranho.

**Ron: **Estranho? Ahm, sou eu, Ron Weasley, seu amigo.

**Luna: **Desculpe, mas não confio em pessoas virtuais, sinto muito.

**Ron: **Pessoas virtu...? Olha, eu preciso saber onde está a Hermione, e com quem ela está.

**Luna: **Me desculpe, mas eu não posso dar informações para estranhos.

**Ron: **Que droga, Luna. Sou eu, Ron! Ruivo, dezoito anos, alto, forte, bonito, gostos... enfim, onde ela está?

**Luna: **Não posso mais responder suas mensagens, estou caçando diabinhos na Irlanda, por favor, não retorne mais neste número.

**Ron: **Você é inacreditável.

**xx**

**Ron: **Por favor, me diz onde ela está.

**Gina: **Mamãe a pendurou no quintal para ela secar.

**Ron: **Hermione?

**Gina: **Sua cueca!

**Ron:** Que droga a minha cueca faz pendurada em um quintal, como você sabe disso e por que eu lhe mandaria uma mensagem pedindo onde ela está?

**Gina: **Não sei, talvez porque você usa a mesma cueca há uns três dias e quem sabe você esteja procurando por uma nova. Limpa.

**Ron:** Mas que droga, Gines, quem foi que inventou uma coisa dessas?

**Gina: **George disse para mim que disse para a mamãe que disse para o papai que propositalmente disse para o Gui que disse para Fleur que acidentalmente contou para todas as _veelas_ que estavam aqui em casa ontem.

**Ron: **Pelas calças de Merlim, Gines! Eu vou matar o George, e vou fazer a Fleur voltar para sua torre na França em cima de um dragão!

**Gina: **Sinto muito irmãozinho, mas o George fez bem em contar isso.

**Ron: **Mas isso é mentira!

**Gina: **Tão mentira que não vi nenhuma cueca sua nos últimos dias no tanque mágico que a mamãe coloca as roupar para lavar levar.

**Ron:** Você mexeu no tanque de lavar para procurar minhas cuecas?

**Gina: **É isso o que os irmãos fazem, cuidam uns dos outros.

**Ron: **Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar muito bem de você da próxima vez, me aguarde, Gines.

**Gina: **Pode por favor não me chamar mais de Gines? Esse apelido é pior do que _Prince Harry._

**Ron: **Mais um motivo para eu continuar a lhe chamar assim. Porque é isso o que os irmãos fazem, cuidam uns dos outros, não é!

**Gina: **Certo. Mas não se esqueça de pegar a sua cueca quando chegar em casa, ela está pendurada no jardim.

**Ron:** Engula essa suas palavras, Gines. Onde está a minha namorada?

**Gina: **Você tem namorada? Não está falando da Hermione, está?

**Ron: **Droga, Gina! Estou sim, e ela é minha namorada. Só minha, e não do Krum!

**Gina: **O que o Krum agora tem a ver com isso?

**Ron:** Apenas me diga onde ela está.

**Gina: **Só depois que você vestir uma cueca limpa.

**xx**

**Harry: **Você a encontrou?

**Ron: **Não! Você teve sorte?

**Harry: **Não, mas eu soube que o Krum está em Londres.

**Ron: **Como? Hã? POTTER!

**Harry: **Relaxa, estou brincando.

**Ron: **Vá se foder!

**Harry: **A Gina falou com você?

**Ron: **Todos os dias da minha infeliz vida.

**Harry: **Ela me falou algo sobre cuecas, jardins e que você precisa urgentemente vestir uma limpa. Eu devo me preocupar?

**xx**

**Hermione: **Encontre-me às oito horas em ponto na biblioteca, bobinho. Área restrita, código vermelho. Você tem cerveja amanteigada aí, não tem?


End file.
